Sensible a la Fuerza/Leyendas
thumb|right|137px|Una sensible a la Fuerza Un sensible a la Fuerza era un ser que estaba altamente armonizado con el flujo de la Fuerza. Los sensibles a la Fuerza podían, con entrenamiento, aprender a sentir y manipular la Fuerza. En la Antigua República, los Jedi y los Sith tomaban a niños sensibles a la fuerza a temprana edad para convertirlos en parte de su Orden. Un conteo de midiclorianos con ciertas pruebas podía determinar qué tan poderoso en la Fuerza era uno. Los Jedi entrenados podían sentir altos niveles de la Fuerza en las personas. La cercanía de estas personas también se podía sentir. Para mayor seguridad, efectuaban pruebas de midiclorianos para detectar la sensibilidad a la Fuerza de los candidatos. Hubo muchas otras tecnologías desarrolladas para cazar a los sensibles a la Fuerza durante la Gran Purga Jedi. Pero donde los sensibles de los lados: el lado luminoso y el lado oscuro, podían "coexistir", era en Mortis, lugar de unión de 2 grandes pozos de la fuerza que se necesitaban el uno al otro, para dar vida al planeta. Especies y objetos Algunas especies con un gran número de sensibles a la Fuerza incluyen humanos, ithorianos, twi'leks, zabraks e incluso los raros y misteriosos duinuogwuins. Especies que producían un bajo número de sensibles a la Fuerza incluyen a los wookiees y los caamasi. Los neti y los miraluka estaban compuestos totalmente de sensibles a la Fuerza. Todos los gotals poseían la Fuerza, aunque tenían poco uso práctico para ella. Algunas especies como los khommites y los humanos de Jabiim abiertamente temían o detestaban a aquellos que podían ser tocados con la Fuerza. Esto era especialmente cierto para los yuuzhan vong, que no sólo no podían sentir la Fuerza, sino que no eran afectados por ella. Una criatura (u objeto) no tenía que ser inteligente para tener sensibilidad a la Fuerza. Qui-Gon Jinn una vez le dio a Obi-Wan Kenobi una piedra del "Río de Luz" de su planeta natal, y Obi-Wan especuló de que manera desconocía parecía ser sensible a la fuerza. Criaturas como los vornskrs o Ysalamir del planeta Myrkr son otros ejemplos de especies no inteligentes consideradas sensibles a la Fuerza. Incluso se rumorea que una antigua especie de mynock estableció una civilización sensible a la Fuerza que se alimentaba del lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Los rakata habían perdido su sensibilidad desde los días del Imperio Infinito pero hicieron experimentos para recuperarla en generaciones subsecuentes. Orígenes Una persona podía ser sensible a la Fuerza por tres medios conocidos. Lo podían heredar de un familiar sensible a la Fuerza (que a menudo era el caso), adquirían la sensibilidad por medio de una mutación aleatoria o evolución o, en casos excepcionales, se les daba artificialmente la sensibilidad, como en el caso de los Renacidos o los Cultistas Sith. La sensibilidad a la Fuerza latente también podía ser activada o magnificada artificialmente; algunos miembros de la Élite del Lado Oscuro de Palpatine se beneficiaron de este proceso. Habilidades de los sensibles a la Fuerza La Fuerza, más poderosa que cualquier máquina en la galaxia, tenía la habilidad de ser usada como arma por los Sith, o como herramienta por los Jedi. En ambos casos la Fuerza le daba a los sensibles a ella la habilidad de realizar acciones que de otra manera eran consideradas imposibles. Por ejemplo, el Maestro Jedi Yoda tenía la habilidad, a pesar de tener más de 800 años de edad, de usar la forma de sable de luz Ataru, que demandaba gran velocidad y agilidad. Esto era en gran parte debido a su asombroso poder en la Fuerza. Algunas habilidades de la Fuerza son curación, psicoquinesis, incremento en las habilidades físicas, clarividencia y varias técnicas ofensivas como el notorio Rayo de la Fuerza. Se consideraba que los sensibles a la Fuerza tenían una extraña cantidad de suerte y decisiones correctas; de hecho es así como los droides reconocían a los sensibles a la Fuerza y los enlistaban en la Nueva Orden Jedi. La mayoría de los sensibles a la Fuerza no entrenados tenían crudos talentos en la Fuerza, como un tiempo de reacción mejorado, fuerza física, una afinidad con los animales, el clima u otros aspectos de la Fuerza. Por ejemplo, debido a sus habilidades crudas de la fuerza, Anakin Skywalker era un piloto experto a los 10 años, a pesar de que no tenían ningún entrenamiento formal. Comúnmente se consideraba imposible manejar un sable de luz sin un sentido de la Fuerza, mas esto era una exageración, pues hubo personas no sensibles que emplearon exitosamente los sables de luz en numerosas ocasiones. Sin embargo, sí se requería entrenamiento en la Fuerza para crear uno, y un usuario de la Fuerza generalmente era un combatiente más capaz. Algunos sensibles a la Fuerza, como Streen, tuvieron drásticos efectos secundarios por poseer sensibilidad, aunque no tenían el conocimiento sobre cómo controlarla propiamente. Sensibles a la Fuerza a través de la historia Qui-Gon Jinn descubrió a Anakin Skywalker debido a sus proezas como corredor. Anakin mismo una vez creyó cuando era niño que tenía una “cadena de decisiones suertudas”, si bien estas decisiones eran indicadores tempranos de la Fuerza. Su madre Shmi Skywalker notó estas anomalías en su hijo, y lo describió como “especial”. Y lo era, pues Anakin no tenía un padre biológico; Shmi era una madre virgen. Otros Jedis potenciales fueron descubiertos más o menos de la misma manera, cuando había una cantidad inusual de fortuna asociada a una persona; de hecho, cuando Luke Skywalker estaba buscando candidatos para su Academia Jedi (después Praxeum Jedi) él le dijo a los droides R2-D2 y C-3PO que buscaran gente con cantidades inusuales de suerte. A pesar de esto, Obi-Wan Kenobi dijo una vez que no había tal cosa como la suerte. En la era de la Antigua República, los sensibles a la Fuerza típicamente eran descubiertos por los Jedi a corta edad y enlistados para entrenarse como Jedi. Las personas que eran descubiertas tan tarde como para tener lazos familiares y de amistad con otros generalmente no eran entrenados; un ejemplo de esto sería Alexi Garin. Esta regla se originó después de la Guerra de Exar Kun pero no fue cumplida estrictamente hasta después de la Reforma de Ruusan. Durante la época del Imperio Galáctico los sensibles a la Fuerza eran entrenados como Inquisidores, Manos del Emperador y cosas similares. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los sensibles a la Fuerza descubiertos por el Imperio eran asesinados debido a tres posibles factores: la amenaza de otros usuarios de la Fuerza poderosos era un temor de Palpatine y por ello la mayoría eran simplemente eliminados al verlos; los alienígenas sensibles eran asesinados al ser descubiertos, como lo sugería la Alta Cultura Humana; y algunos eran eliminados debido a la carencia de poder suficiente durante vigorosas “pruebas” realizadas por los Imperiales. Usuario de la Fuerza Los términos usuario de la Fuerza y sensible a la Fuerza tienen significados diferentes. Un sensible a la Fuerza denota a cualquiera con poder en la Fuerza, latente o activo, mientras que un usuario de la Fuerza implica que la persona tiene por lo menos un poco de entendimiento y control de sus habilidades y es capaz de emplearlas para lograr tareas específicas. Este último término también es usado en un sentido más específico como una palabra general para individuos entrenados en la Fuerza que no pertenecen a alguna de las dos tradiciones de la fuerza más importantes (los Jedi y los Sith). Otro término para usuario de la Fuerza es adepto de la Fuerza, y a veces Adepto del lado oscuro si ésta es su inclinación (esto no debe ser confundido con el título Imperial y la organización). Usuarios de la Fuerza independientes Aparte de las tradiciones Jedi y Sith y los grupos Imperiales del lado oscuro, había otras organizaciones devotas a la Fuerza. A menudo estas se originaron en otra tradición anterior, pero se habían separado después de un cisma o un evento similar. Estas podían pertenecer al lado oscuro o al lado luminoso, o en un punto medio. Algunos de los ejemplos más conocidos de grupos usuarios de la Fuerza independientes son los Ysanna, las Brujas de Dathomir, los Monjes Aing-Tii, los Baran Do, los Fallanassi, los Jensaarai, los Krath y los Hechiceros de Tund (para más información, ver Organizaciones basadas en la Fuerza). Adicionalmente, algunos sensibles a la Fuerza no se adherían a un credo o código, sino que eran autodidactas o fueron entrenados por maestros independientes. Entre bastidores Las entradas no canónicas del Databank del Día de los Inocentes para la película Willow implican que los personajes que usan magia son sensibles a la Fuerza. Apariciones *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison 3'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''The Force Unleashed (novela)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''The Force Unleashed II (novel)'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Fate of the Jedi'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Classic Campaigns'' * *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * * * *''Hero's Guide'' * * * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * * *''Fly Casual'' * }} Véase también *Categoría:Sensibles a la Fuerza Categoría:Sensibles a la Fuerza Categoría:La Fuerza